


Ignited

by MoldedMind



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Hypnosis, Induction, Sitting By A Fire, Trance - Freeform, Visual Induction, Watching a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldedMind/pseuds/MoldedMind
Summary: Lise and Jane watch a fire burn in Jane's fireplace, but the flames hold more than just heat for Lise.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 20





	Ignited

Lise watched as Jane leaned in close to her fireplace, fumbling with the kindling, trying to strike a spark. 

Jane's new house was one of the few with an actual wood-burning fireplace—they really didn’t make them this way, anymore, Jane had said. Privately, Lise thought maybe there was a reason for that, considering how long Jane had been trying to strike up a flame. 

“This would all be much easier with an electric fireplace,” Lise said, trying to suppress a yawn. 

“Nothing compares to actual burning wood,” Jane said. “Aha!” She exclaimed, finally getting the spark to catch. “There, you’ll see. Electric faux-fire doesn’t compare.” She stood, and moved back to the couch with Lise.

The fire was faint at first, only burning part of one log. But it was spreading fast – Lise supposed that was why there were so many idioms about fast spreading fire. It was brighter than she had been expecting, and the flames were different than she’d thought— they never flickered in exactly the same way twice, dancing erratically and unpredictably.

“Oh,” Lise let out, not even entirely aware that she’d made a noise. It was just so pretty – sparkling, leaping golden fire, spreading through all the three logs.

“Do you see now? It’s so startlingly beautiful, isn’t it. It just… catches you off guard with every flicker,” Jane said.

“Sure does,” Lise repeated, her eyes still on the flames.

“But the flames are so hard to follow, aren’t they?” Jane continued.

“Hmm,” Lise responded. She didn’t know why, but somehow she felt she couldn’t look away from the flames – she would miss something if she did. The fire was so captivating she wanted to watch every leap, every flicker, every movement.

“The harder you try to catch each movement, the more tiring it gets—it’s wearing your mind out, trying to keep up with the movement of the flames, isn’t it?”  
Lise felt herself nod, but she didn’t look away. She was starting to get a headache, she thought.

“But that’s alright, because the warmth of the fire is here too – here to catch you, and make all the confusion go away.”

Lise noticed the fire’s warmth for the first time, then. So peaceful, so comforting…

“Just feel the heat roll off the fire in waves, sweeping over your body… the more confused you feel, the warmer you feel, until the warmth overtakes you completely.” 

Lise let out a small moan, her eyes still on the flames… the more she watched, the more confused she felt… the more confused she felt, the warmer she felt… the heat was rising in her, slowly taking her over and filling her to bursting. It was a never ending cycle, moving forward with no ending.

“You just keep watching the fire and let it do it’s job,” Jane said, giving Lise a pat on the knee. “I’ll be back when the heat’s taken you completely. Then, you’ll be ready.”

Jane left, but Lise barely noticed. Her eyes were still locked onto the flames, and her body was still locked in to the fire’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](https://moldedmindupdates.tumblr.com)


End file.
